Fear 1 (Road to Survival)
'Fear #1 '''is a side story mission featured in ''The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. It takes place right after the events of Larger World #2. Plot Act 1 Rick and his team are on their way back to Alexandria. Rick tells the group that they need enough fuel to get back to Alexandria. Abraham alerts the group of walkers nearby. Abraham claims that that group was not that bad, and that they'll clear the rest before they attract more attention. Abraham took down the last of the walkers, and tells Rick that those were the last ones. But Rick replies that there is never "the last of them", and that he knows that Abraham knows it too. Michonne hears bikes. A Savior appears, and demands them to stop their vehicle. He tells them that Negan commands it and that this is their last warning. He says that they can take down walkers, but warns them that the Saviors are a different story. He demands them to place their weapons on the ground and lie down. He tells them that their property now belongs to Negan. Rick, angry, wants an explanation to why they have to give up their weapons and supplies. The Savior claims that they are all Negan; that he speaks through the Saviors and that the Saviors speak for him. He again demands to pay tribute to Negan. Rick tells him that they'll "give him everything". He calls out Andrea and Michonne. Andrea and Michonne, along with the rest of the survivors, hit Negan's lackeys with everything they have. After killing them, except for one, Rick demands him to tell Negan that his group is not to mess with. He also demands the Savior to pass a message to Negan: the Hilltop is no longer with the Sanctuary. Act 2 Abraham and Eugene are seaching for places where Eugene can cast ammunition. They find a building. Abraham asks Eugene if the building is good for casting ammo, and he also comments that he thinks that they shouldn't head out this early. Eugene says that Abraham promised to do this before Rick was back, and also says that the process of the creation of ammo can be loud, and that they're exposed out here. Abraham quickly cuts him off by alerting for walkers. Eugene says that this place is barely 4 miles away and that they can head back for lunch in time. He tells Abraham to stop worrying. Abraham says that he'll stop worrying after the walkers are cleared. Eugene comments on how this is why they need to cast more ammo, and Abraham claims that they'll set it up soon after killing more walkers. Abraham asks Eugene if he's ever worried about something, as he always seems "pretty level about everything". Eugene says that he doesn't need to worry when there's a big, strong guy like Abraham protecting him. Dwight appears, and tells someone that he picked the perfect spot for an ambush on Eugene and Abraham. Negan's Lackey appears once again, and asks Dwight to what the point of the fences are when he's going to be caught "with his pants down on the wrong side". Dwight says that he needs to hold still, as he doesn't want to waste any arrows. Dwight asks Negan's Lackey if he's sure that these people attacked the Saviors, to which Negan's Lackey replies with that he can even remember the smell. A fight ensues. Abraham states that the Saviors have them outnumbered and that this doesn't have to get any worse - he'll bring him the supplies that the Saviors need. That was the last thing Abraham ever said. A crossbow bolt from Dwight punched through his brain. Stages To Be Added Credits * Rick Grimes * Abraham Ford * Michonne Hawthorne * Negan's Lackey * Andrea * Eugene Porter * Dwight Deaths * Abraham Ford Trivia To Be Added Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions